Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of software applications (e.g., games, social networking applications, web browsers, productivity applications, etc.) that can be used across a wide range of device types (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, personal computers, game consoles, etc.). As a result of differences among the device types (e.g., screen size, form factor, user interface (UI), computational resources, etc.), the user experience of interacting with the same application across multiple device types often differs. However, identifying and utilizing these differences improve the user experience for a given application is problematic. Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges in providing a service that identifies and utilizes user experience differential information to improve the user experience associated with an application.